


Died and Turtle's Day Off: Ray's selfie

by look_turtles



Series: Dief and Turtle's Day Off [238]
Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4197390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray tries to take a selfie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Died and Turtle's Day Off: Ray's selfie




End file.
